Many websites on the internet allow users to join social or professional networks. A social network is, generally, an online platform that focuses on building or maintaining social relations among people, e.g., who share interests and/or activities. A social network typically contains a user profile for each of a number of users, with each user profile detailing that user's interests, experiences, and other information such as the individual's birthday, hometown, education, career, as well as photographs that the individual has uploaded. Certain networks focus on specific types of information. For example, a professional network service is a type of social network service that is focused mainly on interactions and relationships of a business nature, e.g., places of employment and links to co-workers or clients, rather than including personal, non-business interactions. Professional networking sites allow users to connect with former and current colleagues, as well as others such as classmates. However, these conventional networking sites have various shortcomings, such as the inability to effectively connect the appropriate individuals for new professional or other such opportunities.